


A series of drabbles

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-26
Updated: 2007-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: This is a series of drabbles written for my Highschool AU 'Verse.  Some are porny, some aren't; some are set during the highschool days, some are set later.  :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Some of these drabbles will be expanded into full chapters at some point in time.  


* * *

**Jared's parents find out. One year from now.**

 

There was a knock on the dormroom door, and Jared growled.

 

"Go away!" he yelled. Honestly, whoever the fuck was visiting him had chosen the worst possible time. Jensen grinned up at him, his gorgeous lips wrapped around Jared's cock like they belonged there, and he sucked _hard._

 

"Jared, honey, it's mom! I brought you some cookies!"

 

_Shit._

 

"Uh... be right there!" Jared yelped, pushing Jensen away and yanking his pants back up. Jensen looked a bit freaked - Jared couldn't blame him, the last time his parents had seen Jensen, he was shaking their hands and congratulating them on Jared's valedictorian status - and he wiped his mouth and ran a hand through his hair, a frown decorating his face.

 

"Dude, what ..."

 

"Quiet," Jared said, laying a kiss on Jensen's mouth. "They've gotta find out eventually, right?"

 

Jensen smiled shakily and nodded as Jared went to open the door.

 

"I'm sorry, did we interrupt something?" Jared's dad said with a grin as his mom smiled at him and brandished a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

 

"Kinda," Jared mumbled, moving aside and letting them in. "Mom, dad... I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Jensen."

 

***

 

**12.5 years into the future.**

 

It's nearing seven when Jared finally gets home. Jensen looks up from his half-eaten dinner in surprise and grins.

 

"Finally. Hope you don't mind; I was starving. Yours is in the oven."

 

Jared grunts in response and throws his briefcase down by the door, his face darkened with frustration. Jensen frowns.

 

"Bad day?"

 

"The worst," Jared grumbles, flinging the oven open and getting his plate out. He puts it in the microwave and leans against the counter, loosening his tie. "Goddamned staff meetings... there's always someone who has to blabber on about some stupid fucking point that no one gives a flying fuck about. And fucking _Allison!_ She seems to think that cause I don't have a ring on, then I'm fair game for being set up. With the goddamned English teacher!"

 

Jensen tries not to laugh. "Dude, that's kinda normal for starting in a new school. Teachers usually end up dating or marrying teachers, so she's probably trying to induct you or something. I hope this English teacher is at least hot..." Jensen waves his fork at Jared, hoping he's been able to lighten Jared's mood.

 

Jared smirks a little. "Yeah, she's hot. Her name's Kristin. Unpronouncable last name. Kinda looks a little like Sandy. If I were straight, I'd totally go for her."

 

"Or you could, y'know, tell them you're gay."

 

Jared shakes his head. "Look, I know we're in San Francisco and all, but I'm still not entirely comfortable with coming out to the entire faculty at a new school. The principal knows, that should be enough."

 

"Just as long as there's not some hot young body in the back row staring at you, do whatever the hell makes you happy," Jensen says, coming around the bar and pressing Jared against the counter. Jared grins and strokes his face lightly.

 

"With this to come home to?" Jared says, leaning close for a kiss, "I don't think you've got anything to worry about..."

 

***

 

**Jealous!Jensen, Jensen popping in for a surprise visit at Jared's dorm.**

 

It's after Halloween, and Jared and Sam are out at the dorm party. He'd invited Jensen, but the guy had about a million assignments to mark before Monday, so he hadn't been able to make it. And yeah, Jared was a bit disappointed, but it's not like he didn't know how to have fun without his boyfriend, right?

 

It's nearing three in the morning when Jared and Sam stumble back to their room - Sam's spent most of the night making out with some dude from his English lit class, and Jared's been squirming in his seat, pretending not to watch (cause dammit, Sam's _hot_ , in a shaggy sort of way) and wishing Jensen was there. When they get back to their room, it's only to find that some girl neither of them recognize is passed out on Sam's bed.

 

"Christ," Sam mutters. "Dude, can you... I can' even fuckin' stand straight, uh..."

 

Jared shakes his head, and the room spins threateningly. "No fuckin' way. Just, uh, crash on my bed, man."

 

Sam nods, and seconds later they're sprawled out together on Jared's tiny bed. Sam's almost as tall as him, so it's a snug fit, but Jared doesn't care and is asleep in moments, Sam's breath in his ear and his hip poking him in the side.

 

~

 

He wakes up with the taste of something dead in his mouth to find that his curtains are open and the sun is beating down on his face. He squints and wrinkles his nose, reaching haphazardly for the bottle of water by his bed to try and wash the taste out of his mouth.

 

"Mmmm..."

 

Jared freezes. Sam's pressed right up against his back, his morning wood very firmly against Jared's jean-clad ass, and if he's not mistaken, Sam's still asleep but is having a _very_ good dream. It's perhaps a little unfortunate that this is the moment that Jensen decides to pay a surprise wake-up visit, carrying a thermos of coffee and wearing an expression of horror.

 

"Jensen!" Jared says loudly, then winces as his head tries to explode all over the room. He sits up on his bed and clutches his face, wishing the light and noise and pain would go away for a moment. The light disappears enough for Jared to open his eyes and see that Jensen's pulled the curtains shut. "Ugh. Thanks, man."

 

"Jared, what the hell are you doing?"

 

"Um. I was sleeping?"

 

"With... your roommate?"

 

Jared looks behind him; Sam's curled himself up into the space where Jared was sleeping, one hand pressed against his dick, and he's making contented growling noises as he slides his hand up and down against his crotch. Jared makes a face and pokes him.

 

"Wha?" Sam mutters, dragging his eyes open. "Dude, way to ruin a good dream."

 

Jensen grabs Jared's arm and drags him out of the room.

 

"What the fuck, Jared?" he hisses, an angry light in his eyes. Jared rubs his face and stares at him.

 

"Dude! Chill! When we got back to the dorm some chick was in Sam's bed. We were too damned drunk to move her so he just crashed on mine. No big deal!"

 

Jensen frowns. "So the fact that he was humping your ass when I came in has nothing to do with it?"

 

Jared rolls his eyes. "He probably thought I was his brother."

 

Jensen blinks, then makes a face. "Oh. Gross, dude!"

 

"Tell me about it... now, are you gonna give me a good morning kiss? We can chuck Sam out to go find the guy he was making out with last night... just you and me for the rest of the morning..." Jared smiles and runs a finger down the side of Jensen's face.

 

Jensen grins back, and leans in for a kiss before pulling back. "Not till you've brushed your teeth."

 

Jared scowls as he goes to get his toothbrush.

 

***

 

**The night that Jared's just graduated.**

 

Jensen's not all that surprised to find Jared in the computer lab. All the other students were in the main hall with their parents, but Jared had vanished early on in the festivities. He's still in his cap and gown, sitting at Jensen's desk and staring blankly at the empty room.

 

"Sorry to leave this place?" Jensen says, leaning against the door.

 

Jared turns and grins at him, a slightly wistful look in his eyes. "Just remembering everything I've gone through in this classroom."

 

"You and me both," Jensen says wryly as he walks towards Jared. "I might have to request a change of rooms next year; I don't think I'll ever be able to teach in this room without thinking dirty thoughts." He reaches the desk, and sits in front of the chair, Jared's legs spreading to accommodate him.

 

"I am gonna miss this," Jared says quietly. "I won't see you every day."

 

Jensen tugs Jared out of his seat and pulls him in for a kiss. "You really think that's going to change anything?" he says, and Jared smiles.

 

***

 

**Jared's 21st birthday.**

 

"Christ, you'd think you'd never had alcohol before," Jensen mumbles as he staggers along the road, bent almost double under the weight of a falling-down-drunk Jared Padalecki.

 

"Shuddup," Jared mumbles. "Fuckin'... fuckin' cocktails... totally sneak attacked me, man... fuckin' girly drinks!"

 

Jensen rolls his eyes, and grimaces when Jared makes a choking noise. He manhandles Jared into an alleyway and manages to get him bent over just in time as Jared gets rid of a good deal of the alcohol in his system. When he's done, Jensen passes him a Kleenex from his pocket and a few breath mints. No way he's taking Jared home smelling like _that._

 

"You wanna go back to your dorm?" Jensen asks, pulling Jared's arm back around his shoulder and setting off again.

 

"Nah... walk... clear head," Jared says. He's still spitting every few meters, so when they get to a 7-11 Jensen props him up outside and goes to get him a bottle of water.

 

"So good to me," Jared drawls, obviously trying for 'seduction' but ending up with 'completely fucking plastered.'

 

"You're so damned lucky I love you," Jensen mutters as they set off again, weaving their way down the street. So much for getting laid on Jared's 21st birthday...

 

***

 

**Jensen has worn a dress before...**

 

"Can't believe you talked me into this," Jensen grumbles as he yanks the black velvet up past his hips.

 

"Didn't have to," Steve drawls from behind him. "It was _your_ idea."

 

"You took advantage!" Jensen says, glaring at Steve. "It's not fair when I've had that much to drink..."

 

"Whatever," Steve says, waving a hand dismissively. "Come on, man, we'll be late."

 

Jensen grunts as he pulls the dress up over his chest and puts his arms through the straps. "Do me up, would you?" he says, pulling his wig out of the way so Steve can get his zipper done up.

 

"Baby, you're gonna be the life of the party..." Steve whispers as he tugs at the zipper. Jensen rolls his eyes and pushes Steve away, shoving his feet into his heels as he leaves the dorm.

 

***

 

**Jared's 5/10 year reunion, which Jensen goes to with him.**

 

Jensen's never felt so uncomfortable in his life. He still can't quite believe that they're back here in San Antonio after so many years, going to Jared's goddamned 10 year reunion.

 

No one's changed; not even Chris, who's still wearing that stupid cowboy hat. Mike's as bald as ever, Tom's grown a beard, and Jensen's honestly not surprised to see Alona Tal hanging off the arm of a former jock who, if Jensen recalls correctly, failed miserably at school and has spent the past ten years or so bagging groceries.

 

"Apparently, he got her pregnant and their parents insisted they marry," Jared whispers in his ear.

 

"Stupid bitch," Jensen growls.

 

"Please, you're not still bitter about what she did, are you?" Jared rolls his eyes, and grabs Jensen's arm to drag him off to the dance floor. "Come on, let's give her something to be jealous of."

 

Jensen grins; dancing with Jared usually results in frantic sex in the bathroom. He adjusts his pants and follows him, thinking _maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all._

 

***

 

**Jared's first day at college and Jensen's helping him move in.**

 

"Supposed to be... helping me... move _ohmygoddon'tstopdon'tstop_!"

 

"Hmmm?" Jensen murmurs, spreading Jared's ass further open and swiping his tongue firmly over his hole. Jared mumbles incoherently, and Jensen grins and keeps going. Jared's hips are jerking convulsively as he rubs his hard cock against the blankets covering the bed, and Jensen just grins and starts jabbing his tongue into Jared's hole with sharp bursts, his fingers clenching Jared's ass tightly as he fucks him with his tongue.

 

"Gonna... Christ, Jen... gonna... _ohhh_..." Jared keens, and Jensen feels him tense up all over as he comes hard, soaking the blankets underneath him as he twitches and moans.

 

"Please tell me this isn't going to be happening every time I come in," a new voice snaps petulantly, and Jensen turns towards the door.

 

"Who the hell are you?" he grumbles, wiping his mouth, eyeing the tall, lanky boy in the doorway. Jared pushes himself up onto his elbows and looks around with a grin.

 

"Jensen, this is Sam. He'll be living with me this year."

 

"Dude, I thought you'd be moved in by now," Sam complains, kicking one of the many boxes covering Jared's side of the room.

 

"Gimme half an hour," Jared says smoothly, rolling over and tugging Jensen towards him. Sam sighs loudly and leaves, slamming the door behind him.

 

"Well... this is going to be interesting," Jensen says, and Jared grins.


End file.
